


Is this a Date?

by Anonymous



Series: Team Khaos [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Awkward Dates, Baking, Bisexual Male Character, Cake, Chaos, Cute, First Dates, Ice Cream, Ice Skating, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Movie Night, Popcorn, Skating, Toronto Cricket Skating and Curling Club, figure skating, roller skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Five times Conrad and Junhwan do date-like things and one time they actually go on a date
Relationships: Jun Hwan Cha/Conrad Orzel
Series: Team Khaos [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697857
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	Is this a Date?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim any of the events in this story to be real or the relationships to be real either

**1.**

**  
** The day had gone well overall. Of course, he still fell but that was part of what came in the sport of figure skating. What was shocking when Conrad asked him if he wanted to go get ice cream afterwards. Usually the boys were too exhausted to do anything after practice but here Conrad was asking HIM to go get ice cream.

After he stood there frozen for a bit Conrad asked him, “You have had ice cream before, right Jun?”

When Junhwan shook himself out of his thoughts and came to he responded, “Of course I have. Then again I’ve had more patbingsu than ice cream but still.”

“Jun, you’re rambling again.”

“Right. Sorry.”

The two boys then started to head off to the ice cream parlor. It was a small hole in the wall place, but the ice cream was delicious. The Canadian sky was darkening as the sun set so the boys quickly got to the shop. After waiting a small bit they ordered their ice cream. Junhwan settled with strawberry while Conrad got coffee.

“Doesn’t that have caffeine? We don’t need you bouncing off the walls at 2am. I’d rather not deal with that again,” Junhwan joked to Conrad.  
“That was ONE TIME. Anyway, it’s not enough to cause that to happen,” Conrad replied.

They were then handed their ice cream by the clerk and decided to stay at the shop while they ate their ice cream. The two were happily eating their ice cream and joking with each other.

“Hey, you have something on your face,” Conrad told Junhwan. When he looked at Conrad with a puzzled look Conrad whipped the ice cream off the corner of his mouth.

“Ohhhh. Ice cream!” Jun said.

Conrad then facepalmed, “It’s TOTALLY not like we’re eating ice cream. I swear Jun sometimes you’re like the smartest person I know and then sometimes not so much.”

That comment earned Conrad a slap on the back of the head from Junhwan.

* * *

**2.**

Then came the time Conrad asked Jun if he wanted to watch movies at Conrad’s house. Jun agreed and that’s how he ended up here with Conrad laying on his couch. Apparently, Bruce and Joseph were ‘busy’ and couldn't make it.

“Jun would you like some popcorn?” Conrad asked.

“Sure!” Jun responded.

Conrad then went up the stairs from the basement to the ground floor to microwave some popcorn. It was in the kitchen when Amelia gave Conrad a smug look.

“What?” Conrad asked her.

“Nothing,” she said stretching out the last sound, “It’s just you’re on a date in our basement.”

This is where if Conrad had been drinking water, he would have done a spit take. Why in the world would his sister think he was on a date?

“It literally isn’t a date we’re just hanging out like friends do. There would have been four of us down there if Joseph and Bruce weren’t busy.”

“Keep telling yourself that bro. Anyway, you might want to get your popcorn out of the microwave, it smells like it’s burning.”

When Conrad finally went back down the stairs he said, “Sorry it took me so long. I may or may not have had to make the popcorn twice.”

“Why twice?” Junhwan asked him with his cute confused look on his face.

“I might have burnt the popcorn the first time,” Conrad started laughing half-way through the sentence.

“You know you’re an idiot, right? What movie do you want to watch?”

They both sat relaxed on the couch happily eating popcorn as the movie played in the background. It didn’t really matter what movie was playing they were just enjoying themselves. It was only when Junhwan passed out on Conrad that he realized it was 4am. Oh how their coaches were going to kill them.

* * *

**3.**

It was when practice was finished that Conrad decided to ask Jun if he wanted to go roller-skating the next day. Junhwan very quickly agreed to go which is how they ended up at the rink on a Friday night. They rented their skates and sat down on the bench to try them up. When they finally got onto the rink Conrad promptly fell causing Junhwan to laugh at him.

“I expected since you were the one who asked me here you’d have known how to skate. Just because we figure skate does mean we automatically can roller-skate,” Junhwan told Conrad.

“Then why didn’t you fall?” Conrad asked annoyed.

“Let’s just say I have some practice and you don’t,” Jun responded.

That is how for half the time they were there Conrad was either grabbing onto the wall or holding onto Junhwan’s arm with a death grip.

“You need to stop doing that. Just like the first time you skated on ice you must not be afraid,” Junhwan tried to give Conrad advice.

“Well not having fear is A LOT easier when you are a tiny kid versus an adult,” at this Junhwan pouted at Conrad.  
“Fine just don’t grab onto me or the wall. You’ll never learn like this,” Junhwan muttered.

The next part of the time at the roller rink was spent with Junhwan and Conrad trying to have standard conversations while they fell every other sentence but towards the end Conrad was doing much better.

“No fear and here you are, being able to have a standard conversation with no falling!” Junhwan excitedly said to Conrad.

When they headed back to the bench to untie their skates Conrad told Jun, “Tonight was actual very fun. Especially the time where I could finally not automatically fall on my butt.”

* * *

**4.**

Normally Conrad and Junhwan would take the bus and get off on their respective stops but today after practice they weren’t walking corpses so the decided to walk home together. They were talking aimlessly about new programs, university, and just anything that came to mind. Soon enough they ended up at Jun’s doorstep. They hugged and were ready to part way when Junhwan’s mom opened the door and invited Conrad in for tea.

“Shoes,” Jun reminded Conrad as he walked in the house, slipping off his own shoes.

They awkwardly sat there for it but not sure what to talk about now in the presence of Jun’s mom. They did small pleasantries while waiting for the tea to be made. When the sky started to turn the colors a flame Jun’s mom set Conrad off with some money for the bus ride home.

On the door step Junhwan said, “Have a good night,” while they hugged for the second time that night.

* * *

**5.**

“When I hear the saying ‘too many cooks in the kitchen’ I didn’t expect too many to be two!” Junhwan shouted as he and Conrad fumbled around the kitchen in a poor attempt to make a cake.

There was flour all over the kitchen and all over the two boys. A reminder to not put the mixer on high straight away. They had almost forgotten to put butter in the batter earlier but after so many missteps they were finally ready to pour the cake in the pan to bake. Jun was cleaning up some of the mess when Conrad poured the cake into the pan and put it in the oven.

“You sprayed the pan right?” Junhwan asked while they sat on the couch waiting for the cake to bake.  
“Umm….no,” Conrad responded.

“Nyoo!” Junhwan shouted in response. “Too late now the cake is already baking, it’ll be fine anyway,” Conrad tried to reassure Junhwan.

The cake wasn’t actually fine but Junhwan let Conrad’s words comfort him and make him believe it would all work out.

* * *

  
**+1**

No matter how Conrad tried to calm himself he couldn’t. Today was the day he finally worked up the courage to ask Jun on a date. Joseph and Bruce had been encouraging him all day and trying to give him advice. Every time he was about to try something got in the way.

“Come on dude, after practice just ask him already it won’t be that bad,” Bruce told Conrad.

“What if he doesn’t feel the same way? What if he hates me? What if he doesn’t even like dude? Ohhh that would be so awkward,” Conrad rambled.

“You. Will. Be. Fine. Now let’s go before we get yelled at for being late,” Joseph reassured.

The practice went like normal and soon enough they were there sitting down putting away their skates. For Conrad it was now or never.

“Um hey Jun, I was wondering if you’d maybe like to go on a date with me,” Conrad rushed the last part making Jun take longer to process what he said.

“Okay!” Junhwan responded smiling.

“Oh thank goodness that’s over with,” Bruce said.

“Yeah we’ve had to deal with him freaking out all day like it’s not even funny,” Joseph told Jun.


End file.
